Leah's Happily Ever After
by Lahote-Lover
Summary: Leah Clearwater has gone through heartbreak, loss of a parent, lose of her dreams. While over the course of a few years her life was destroyed, a meekly 3 days changed her life for the better. Leah finally gets her happy ending.


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any rights to The Twilight Saga. Those rights go to Stephenie Meyer and her publishers.**

* * *

I sat staring at the sky above me. The grey blue sheet stretched endlessly above me with spots of dark grey cotton balls placed randomly throughout. Thunder could be heard in the distant. I can smell the thick coat of salt water in the cool air; cold for a human at least. My tanned skin only protected by a black tank top and jean shorts; I sat next to the cliff edge in the soft grass staring at the sky.

My mind filtered through the various images of my life the past few years. I was headed to college with my fiancée. I was happy with life in itself. I had a perfect family, a great boyfriend, and amazing friends.

One curse ruined it all. One thing took all my happiness away. The Cullen's ruined my life. My cousin, my bestfriend got taken with it; my father stolen from me too. My choice and future gone in one fallen swoop.

The wind stirred, carrying my now short hair around my face. The raven black strands of silk only touched my face a few times before settling against my shoulder once again. I exhaled heavily letting the tears of pain slide silently down my face.

"Leah?" Seth called.

"Hmm?" I responded.

"I miss him." He whispered.

I turned to look at my brother. Through the years I never once was mean to him. I never rejected my brother's attention or denied him my love. He was the only thing left to me. He was all I had.

Right now though, his tanned and toned body was quivering. He gaze down cast as his shoulders slumped. The smell of salt invaded my nose and signaled my brother's evident pain.

"I miss him too…come here." I whispered lowly and soothingly.

His now 6 foot build shook with silent sobs as he sank into my lap. His warm brown eyes laced with tears and pain. I held my little brother as he and I cried over the loss of our father.

Seth and I got in a petty argument a few weeks ago. Being so close to phasing, the fight caused me burst into a light grey wolf; Seth following right after from shock. We destroyed the couch but mom and dad saw. Never expecting me to explode in a ball of fur, Dad had a heart attack.

Seth and I cried for the father we killed. In our painfully state, the sky opened up and wept with us, soaking our clothes but not dulling the fire that lashed at our hearts.

Seth repeated over and over that he wanted dad back. I rocked my 14 year old brother as I tried to comfort him. Near the pack Seth refused to let me baby him at all. He tried hard to look tough with the big guys. But we were all about 19-20. Seth was the baby by several years.

He held onto me as I rubbed circles on his back and kissed his head. I liked his hair short; looked better.

Soon the storm at hand became too much to ignore and we stood up to leave. The waves were crashing violently against the rocks below. The forest was silent as the storm battered the trees. We hurried to the closest place, Sam's.

"There you guys are, had us worried there." Sam sighed as we walked into the home that haunted my thoughts.

Seth smiled weakly at Sam but I just glared. He was supposed to be mine. He was gonna go away to college with me. We were going to be married. We would have had this home; this life. But this curse ruined it all with the help of my own kin. My bestfriend and cousin Emily just looked at him and all was lost.

Now I was forced to be in his head. To hear his thoughts about her, feel his devotion to her. What haunts me the most is feeling the love he still holds for me. I can't escape the most painful thing in my life; my broken heart.

I sat watching the TV with Seth lying down with his head in my lap. He normally won't be like this when the pack could see; today he was in too much pain to care. Sam frowned at Seth's display of affection towards me. He knew it was odd for him.

Emily was busy working away to cook enough food to feed the pack. I could hear the rowdy group making their way towards the small home. Seth glanced up at me but didn't move. He shifted his gaze to the wall as the pack came in.

The chorus of 'hellos' resounded through the small living room. They all quieted though looking at Seth and me. Some frowned while others just looked confused. The house remained quiet as the storm raged on outside.

Seth never lifted his gaze to meet anyone that mumbled a 'hey' at him. Paul gave him a concerned look at one point to which I followed his gaze and looked at my brother.

Seth's eyes were closed but he had tears seeping out of them at a steady rate. I folded over and kissed my brothers temple.

"I know Baby, I know. I'm sorry. I wish I could take away your pain." I whispered heartbrokenly to my brother.

With my attempted comfort he slithered up into my lap like he did when he was 6 and put his head down on my shoulder. His arms tight around my neck. His body shook with his silent crying. I left the tears hitting my skin and the eyes on us. I gave them a glare daring them to say a single word to my poor brother. Some fidgeted under my heavy gaze.

Soon my abnormally large 14 year old brother fell asleep in my lap. The chatter in the room stayed low as I continued rubbing Seth's back. Standing up still holding my brother I thanked the wolf strength so this worked fine. I grabbed Jacob's car keys and left with my brother.

* * *

The howl echoed and bounced off the confines of the forest. I sat up with a heavy sigh as I heard Seth rise in the room next door.

"Lee-Lee, that didn't sound normal." Seth said in his room knowing I could hear him.

"Yeah, sounded distressed. New wolf maybe?" I said sadly. Seth was 14, how young was this bunch.

Seth and I hopped out of the window and phased to be attacked with angry jumbled thoughts of Collin and Brady.

_Seth _& _**Leah -**_**Brady** & Collin

_They are only 12…_

_**I know…at least you're not the baby anymore. **_

Collin and Brady were best friends that looked like they could be twins. The little boys were quiet but fiercely protective of each other. They both lost their parents and are living with Brady's older sister.

_Guys calm down. You're okay, we won't hurt you. I'm Seth Clearwater. _

_**I'm Leah Clearwater. You guys are safe. The tribal legends are true, you are shape shifters. You are part of the La Push pack now. We protect from vampires.**_

**La Push Pack? Vampires? What's gonna happen, how do we be human again. **

I'm scared! I don't like this!

_I know guys, this isn't something we thought younger kids would deal with. I'm only 14. You guys are the youngest yet. You'll be okay. Sam will be here soon. He's our alpha. _

**I don't want Sam near us! Katlyn said he is a druggie. **

Yeah what's wrong with just Leah. They're the same age anyway.

What they said shocked me a bit. The pack always avoided me. I watched as they looked at me. I heard their thoughts as they looked at me like I was all that mattered at the moment. But their minds were crush-like, they looked at me like I was their mother.

_What did they just do?_

_**I think they imprinted on me…like I'm their mother.**_

**What's imprinting? What happened just now?**

What just happened?!

Seth phased pulling his shorts on and ran back to the house to get shorts. He was back quickly and gave each little pup a pair. I instructed them to think about happy things and to imagine themselves human.

Both boys' minds went straight to me and they were then human. Seth told them to dress as I went and phased out of sight.

"Where the hell is Sam?" I huffed.

"I don't know." Seth responded before throwing his head back and howling.

The boys covered their ears at the noise and stuck to my sides.

"Why did it feel weird to look at you Leah?" Brady muttered.

"I'm not sure, Sam and the elders could tell us.

"Could this happened to my brother?" Collin abruptly asked looking panicked.

"You have a brother?" I tilted my head confused.

"He's older then Sam, but he just came home last week. He is staying with me at Brady's sisters home." Collin worried.

"Shit." I breathed as Sam came trotting into the clearing as a wolf.

Brady and Collin's eyes went wide and they huddled behind me. I looked down at them confused but starting to feel the 'imprint' bond.

"Sam, I think they imprinted on me." I said still looking at the pre-teens.

"They?" Sam said having phased.

"Yeah, I heard their thoughts when they looked at her. Both imprinted on her like she was their mother though." Seth explained.

"That's not normal." Sam sighed just as confused as us.

"Sam, Collin has an older brother. He's back in town too. What if he phases? " I muttered concerned.

"Well, I'll check him out when I bring these guys home and I-" Sam started but Collin and Brady interrupted.

"We don't want you taking us home! Why can't Leah?!" They yelped fearfully.

Sam narrowed his eyes at the boys and I was surprised when I responded by shifting in front of them and snarled in warning.

Sam's look of shock matched Seth's. I didn't protect anyone but Seth and that was a rare necessity.

"I think the imprint works both ways. You just inherited kids Lee-lee." Seth said laughing.

I narrowed my eyes at Sam's quivering figure at the boy's rejection of him.

I nudged the boys to start moving towards home. Sam stormed in the opposite direction taking his frustration out on some trees. Seth laughed and said night to us as I walked the pups home.

* * *

The faded purple paint on the ceiling greeted me as I opened my eyes. The sun was out today, a rarity here. It lit up my room to a warm welcome feeling. My ceiling was purple but my walls were a warm brown. My accessories and accents matched the purple ceiling.

My comforter was purple with brown wolf silhouettes littering its fabric. I had my bookcase in the corner near the window. It was filled with beaten and worn books that I collected over the years. My photo wall was coated in images of me with friends and family. Memories attached to each that made me smile.

"Let's go get the pups Leah." Seth sighed happily from his room. Seth liked being able to call them pups.

I got up without a word and dressed. I had a low cut top on and my usual jean shorts. I brushed my hair out and waltzed down the steps. My mother had a heartbreakingly hard time adjusting without my dad. She didn't know about wolves till she saw me and Seth phase. She smiled as best she could as I came down. I returned the smile.

"You know how you always said you wanted grandkids? But the phasing stopped that dream in its tracks?" I whispered sitting next to her.

"Yes…?" My mom said confused.

"Well, turns out 2 boys phased last night. We imprinted. The 3 of us, them as like kids to me and me their mother." I said with a weak laugh as I was still confused.

My mother's beautiful face lit up. He eyes had life to them and her smile was from ear to ear. "Make-shift grandkids? 2 of them? What are their names?" She asked excitedly.

The imprint bond already making me all motherly and gooey over them I shared the excited feeling. "Collin Littlesea and Brady Fuller; their 12. There are like my height. Both dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. Collin's a bit shorter and Brady is a little bean pole." I smiled.

Seth came down and smiled at our expressions and motioned for me to follow.

"I'll bring them over mom. You'll adore them." I sighed contently. Seth and I made our way to the new pups. My pups.

I heard angry shouting as we rounded the corner to their street. My blood boiled hearing Sam's stentorian voice yelling at the little boys. An unfamiliar male voice was yelling at Sam just as loud. Seth and I sprinted to the boy's closed off backyard.

"Leah!" Collin yelped flying to my side; Brady close behind.

"GET OFF THE DAMN PROPERTY AND GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER YOU DRUGGIE!" A tall muscular male screamed.

He had to be at least 6'6. He had ink black hair. His features were strong and angular. He was ripped. He wore a tank top and jeans. His face amazingly sexy, even in his state of rage.

_This must be Collin's brother. _I thought to myself_. Damn he is good looking._

"Why should I? I'd be a better role model then you. You up and left him." Sam taunted.

"Sam. Enough. You're terrifying Collin and Brady." I spat trying to comfort my pups.

"I don't care. They can be scared if they want. Their stuck with me anyway." Sam smirked staring directly at the native god in front of me.

The man was quivering before but was now shaking violently. Collin gave a whimper watching his brother go through the painful change.

With a bone chilling roar the man collapsed and exploded into a gigantic black wolf. His fur was darker than Sam's black fur. Sam phased as this man lunged at him.

"Leah, this guy's is bigger than Sam?!" Seth yelped watching our alpha fight a bigger wolf.

I stepped away from the pups and phased. The amount of hatred that filled my head was hard to handle.

**Sam **&_**Andrew **_&_Leah_

**Stop fighting me Andrew!**

_**Get the hell away from me what just happened!? Why are we wolves!**_

_SHUT THE FUCK UP BOTH OF YOU!_

They fell silent and Sam looked at me. Andrew just glared at Sam.

_The legends of the tribe are true. We turn into wolves to fight vampires. The Cullen coven. Collin & Brady phased last night. You just phased now. This is Sam Uley; our alpha. I'm Leah Clearwater._

As I said my name the man looked at me. His eyes weren't the regular yellow in wolf, they were blood red. I stepped back looking in his eyes. I felt the world shift and stop. The wolf in front of me became the only thing keeping me on Earth. The love I held for Sam was pure hatred compared to the feeling I got looking at the man in front of me.

Sam growled seeing what was happening. Andrew snapped out of our staring contest with protective snarls ripping from his muzzle. He moved to block Sam's view of me. I was absolutely dwarfed next to this massive wolf. I could stand full height underneath him and my ears would just flatten against his stomach.

Collin and Brady phased scurrying to my side on their bellies as Andrew blocked every advance Sam made to get to me.

"Guys phase! There are people around here!" Seth yelped.

I nudged Andrew with my nose and licked his muzzle when he turned towards me, face lowered. Collin and Brady phased before I did turning with Seth so I could phase. I did so and quickly dressed.

Andrew poked his nose against me looking for injuries and then licked my face. I smiled fondly at him.

"Think of your human form and calm down. Be prepared to be naked too. Collin get him shorts." I said running my fingers through Andy's fur.

"I'm out of here." Sam growled turning on his heel and stalking into the woods.

Andrew was able to phase and dress without a problem.

"Well, I'm Andrew, Andy for short. What to inform me of what just happened?" He smiled.

"Well Andy, I'm Leah and we imprinted on each other." I smiled no longer feeling the effects of a broken heart. "An imprint is your other half. You are my soul mate as I am yours."

Andy smiled and scooped me up in his arms and kissed me hard. Collin, Brady, and Seth started towards home.

"If this is irreversible, I just bought a home for me and Collin. Move in with me." He smiled. I just kissed him in response.

I finally got my happily ever after…

* * *

**Author's note: I felt Leah needed a happy story. This is a one shot. So yeah , enjoy review and stuff. I think I could have done better but its whatever I guess.**


End file.
